Encounter
by Neko Espada
Summary: Angel & demon AU fanfic.


The blond angel named Haschwald was walking through the forest. Today at the morning he left his homeworld Celestia to visit the human world. He was a curious young man and planned to find something interesting there.

Soon something afar attracted his attention. Haschwald came up closer to that place and saw a wounded black-haired man, who was sitting on the ground, leaning on the big tree behind him. The man didn't move.

"I wonder if he is alive."-Haschwald thought, coming a bit closer.

The moment Haschwald made a step forward, the man opened his red eyes and gave a sharp glance to the angel. The latter froze on the spot from surprise. Haschwald felt like he couldn't move while the man's eyes were examining him.

"An angel? What a bad day.."-the man sighed.-"Though, don't expect that I will allow to kill me so easily."

"Kill?"-Haschwald surprised.-"In fact, I wanted to help.."

"Since when angels help demons in trouble?"-the man smiled bitterly.

"Eh?"

"What? You don't even know who is in front of you? Then maybe my name will say you something.."-the man said and then named himself.

"Juha Bach..That Demon Overlord?"-Haschwald thought in confusion.-"He really doesn't seem as bad as he is described by other angels."

"What's the matter? Are you scared already?"

Haschwald shook his head negatively and introduced himself in return.

"So, do you still feel like helping me, after you found out my true identity?"-Juha Bach inquired.

Haschwald nodded, then sat near the demon and started to heal him with his holy magic.

"Just promise you won't attack me later."-the blond man said.

"I won't."-Juha Bach said thoughtfully and stroked the feathers on Haschwald's wings with care. It made the angel blush slightly.

"Do you feel better now, Juha Bach-san?"-the angel asked after a while.

"Unfortunately not. Looks like they used some special magic on me.."-the demon replied with a frown.

"Who?"

"Those foul humans of course. Actually, I pretended to be dead to lure them out and kill, when they get closer to me."-Juha Bach explained.-"You'd better leave now. Or else you can get in trouble here."

"But I can't leave you like that.."-Haschwald hesitated.

"You are too kind, Haschwald. And such kindness won't do you any good. Leave."-Juha Bach said seriously.

Haschwald wanted to reply something but then heard voices far away in the forest.

"Looks like it's already too late. Those angel hunters are coming."-the demon said, frowning again.

"Hunters?"

"Yes. In fact, you are their true target, not me. I just got in their way while they were searching for you."-Juha Bach explained.

"But why?"

"That' simple. They need your fine wings. Those bastards spread interesting rumors to lure curious angels into the human world. There they catch them, tear off their wings and sell them at high prices at the black market. Furthermore, they put the blame for committing their evil deeds on the demons."-Juha Bach's glance became very angry.-"That's why I came here to stop those vile hunters."

The blond angel felt weakness after hearing such horrible things and unwittingly cuddled to Juha Bach. The demon embraced him tightly in response.

"So be it. I won't let them hurt you, Haschwald."-Juha Bach promised.-"Though, it will be difficult to protect you with this magical wound."

"Actually, there is one special technique with which angels can heal any wounds.."-Haschwald wasn't able to finish what he wanted to say.

A group of humans appeared nearby and surrounded the two men.

"Hey, angel boy. Keep away from that evil demon."-the group leader said.-"No matter what he told you, it's a lie. Come here quickly or he will hurt you."

Those humans didn't seem evil to Haschwald and he started to hesitate.

"What if I really was fooled by the demon?"-Haschwald thought.-"The way he touched my wings.. Maybe he is the hunter.."

Haschwald looked at the demon and met his glance. Juha Bach kept silent, allowing Haschwald to decide by himself whom he trusts more.

A couple of humans tired of waiting and prepared to cast spells on the demon. But before their magic attacks could hit the target, the blond angel quickly created the holy barrier around the demon and himself.

"Why do you getting in the way?!"-humans became angry at once.

The blond angel couldn't describe the unusual feeling he got while being near the Demon Overlord. But he sure felt no danger or evil intentions from this man. For some reason, Haschwald felt that he can entrust his life to him. Maybe it was just demon's charms, which unnoticeably affected his mind. But Haschwald didn't care. He moved closer to Juha Bach and left a soft kiss on his lips.

The demon's wounds healed at once. Juha Bach smirked ominously after that.

"What have you done, stupid angel?"-the humans cried. They casted a couple of spells, destroying the holy barrier.

"See? They have a lot of anti-angel magic."-Juha Bach said, rising from the ground.

Demon Overlord's evil aura quickly covered all nearby territory, making the hunters step back. They wanted to run, but the demon was much faster. He killed them all off in no time.

After that Juha Bach came up to Haschwald and helped him to get up from the ground.

"That was a very nice healing technique."-the demon smiled.-"But I wonder how many people you had healed like that before."

"No one."-Haschwald replied, blushing.-"To tell the truth, I wasn't sure if it will really work."

"Well, anyway, I am happy you chose me and not those deceitful bastards."-Juha Bach drew the angel closer to himself, embracing him by the waist.-"I wish you could become my personal healer."

Haschwald blushed again, making the demon chuckle.

"But the choice is yours, though."-Juha Bach said.-"Now, I would like to search for those poor naive angels, who suffered from the hunters' evil deeds. With my power I can return them their lost wings. I think it will help to purify demons' tarnished reputation. Besides, if I earn angels' trust, they won't prevent me from visiting you at Celestia, right?"

"This is a really cunning plan."-Haschwald replied, smiling a bit embarrassedly.

"Well, I am a demon after all."-Juha Bach stroked the blond angel on the head and glanced into his eyes.-"How about to accompany me during this quest?"

"I don't mind."-the angel said, feeling that he is ready to go anywhere with the person he trusts.


End file.
